The invention relates to a device for filling and sealing pharmaceutical containers.
A device of this type is already commonly known and is used in the pharmaceutical industry to fill and seal syringe barrels. The syringe barrels are here disposed in a carrier element (a so-called nest), the carrier element being in turn disposed in a receptacle (a so-called tub). Such an arrangement of the syringe barrels has the advantage that the syringe barrels can already be presterilized at the site of the glass or plastics manufacturer, so that they have merely yet to be filled and sealed by the druggist.
Apart from the aforementioned syringe barrels, pharmaceutical containers in the form of so-called vials and cartridges, which, in contrast to syringe barrels, are provided with an additional sealing element in the form of a crimp cap, are additionally known. With the previously known device for filling and sealing pharmaceutical containers in the aforesaid carrier elements, a processing or handling of all three aforementioned containers on one and the same device is not possible.